Natuurster: Vuur - Klad
thumb|334px|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd Algemene informatie Dit is een fanon voor de Schrijversbadge Lente 2018. Het verhaal speelt zich af in Ruigwoud, een uitgestrekt bos in de bergen. De hoofdpersoon heet Vuur. Als je een spellingsfout of zoiets dergelijks ontdekt, zeg het dan asjeblieft even in de Comments. Veel leesplezier! Miauwtjes van Natuurster Proloog "Donker als de Sterrenhemel, Snel als het vuur. Vuur zal verwoesten, vuur zal redden. De keuze is aan hem." Grijs gromde deze woorden terwijl hij door het woud liep. "Ik moet hem vinden. Nieuweling bij de rebellen! Ha. En die voorspelling ook, Vermoorden zal ik hem. Hoe kon hij!" Grijs richtte zijn kop naar de hemel en jankte luidkeels. "Vermoorden!" herhaalde hij. Grijs jankte nog een keer, een teken. Een grote roedel wolven rende naar Grijs toe. "Orders?" vroeg een wolf met littekens die over zijn hele lichaam verspreid waren. "Vermoord Vuur. Alleen dan is er een eind aan de opstand tegen ons. Heel het rijk zal van mij zijn!" Grijs kon de moordlust in de gezichten van de wolven zien. De wolven herhaalden slechts één woord: "Moord." Belangrijke personen 'Vuur '-. Een poolwolf met ijsblauwe ogen uit het noorden, die uit zijn leefgebied moest vluchten door de jacht. Nu woont hij in Noord-Ruigwoud. 'Donker '-. Een zwarte wolf. Hij is een rebel die vecht tegen Grijs en zijn leger. Hij is goed bevriend met Vuur. 'Sterrenhemel '-. Een rode wolvin. Ze heeft een oogje op Vuur. 'Snel '-. Een slanke wolvin die sneller is dan de meeste wolven. Ze is een rebel. 'Grijs '-. De heerser van Noord-Ruigwoud. Samen met een grote roedel wolven heeft hij Noord-Ruigwoud overgenomen en de oude heerser, Tari, vermoord. 'Kylaih '-. De heerser van Zuid-Ruigwoud. Bij het ontstaan van Noord en Zuid leidde zijn vader Zuid. Maar toen zijn vader en zijn oudere broer, de opvolger van zijn vader, stierven, werd Kylaih de leider. Hij is het tegenovergestelde van Grijs. 'Zaira '-. Jonge wolvin, de leider van de Rebellen. 'Teran '-. Een sluwe wolf die oorspronkelijk uit Zuid kwam. Maar daar was hij de meest beruchte huurmoordenaar en hij werd gepakt. Hij is verbannen uit Zuid en vecht nu voor de Rebellen. 'Mariana '-. Ze is de Heelwolf van de Rebellen. Ze knapt de gewonden op. 1. Donker Vuur rende voor zijn leven. Een grote groep wolven zat achter hem aan. Vuur had geprobeerd om bij de voedselvoorraad te komen, maar het werd te streng bewaakt. Grijs hield al het voedsel voor zichzelf en zijn kameraden. Noord-Ruigwoud was aan het lijden. Bij de grens werd hevig gevochten. Je kwam er niet heelhuids langs. Hij kende het Ruigwoud niet voordat Grijs de baas was, want eerst woonde hij ergens in Noord-Amerika. Toen er jagers kwamen en de jacht openden op een grote groep poolwolven, vluchtte Vuur. Na een paar weken kwam hij terecht in Ruigwoud. Hij kreeg informatie over het woud van Donker. Hij ontmoette Donker voor het eerst toen Vuur midden in rebellenaanval tevoorschijn kwam. Donker sprong op hem beet hem hard. Vuur wist niet wat er gebeurde. "Geef alle informatie van Grijs op." siste Donker. "Grijs?" gromde Vuur. "Die ken ik niet. Ik ben een Poolwolf uit Noord-Amerika! Ik ben nieuw hier!" "O, een nieuweling! Ik zal je wel wat uitleggen." Daarna liet Donker Vuur los en Donker loodste hem mee, weg van het gevecht. "Welkom in Ruigwoud! Er valt niet veel over te zeggen. Het is een bos. Noord-Ruigwoud, de plek waar je nu bent, lijdt onder de heerschappij van Grijs. Grijs is de sterkste wolf die er op dit moment is. Met hem wil je geen ruzie. Vooral groentjes willen geen ruzie." "Waarom vecht JIJ dan?" vroeg Vuur. "Voor de vrijheid van Noord-Ruigwoud." zei Donker. En daarmee was het vrij korte gesprek afgelopen. Een paar dagen later ontmoette Vuur Sterrenhemel. Ze konden het vrijwel meteen goed vinden met elkaar. Sterrenhemel was net als Vuur een zwerver. Toen Vuur en Sterrenhemel een keertje jaagden, kwam Donker aangerend. "Vuur, kom mee. Ik wil je het Rebellenkamp laten zien." Vuur opende zijn mond om een vraag te stellen. Donker zag het en vertelde verder. "Het rebellenkamp is de plek waar de aanvallen worden georganiseerd. Alle rebellen zitten daar. Het is zo goed verscholen dat niemand het kan vinden." "En ik dan?" vroeg Sterrenhemel. "Ik vind het ook leuk om zulke dingen te zien." "Het is niet leuk, roodje." siste Donker. "Als alles leuk en aardig was geweest, zou dit kamp er nooit ZIJN!" "Waarom gaat Vuur dan mee?" vroeg Sterrenhemel. "Hij is een sterke wolf. Als de Grote het goed vind en hijzelf wil het, kan hij zich bij ons aansluiten." "Zijn wolvinnen opeens slap geworden?" siste Sterrenhemel dreigend. Ze opende haar bek en liet haar tanden zien aan Donker. "Dat zeg ik niet, roodje." "Maar dat bedoel je wel!" ze sprong boven op Donker en ze begonnen een gevecht. Donker maakte een eind aan het gevecht en klauwde Sterrenhemels neus open. De zwaar verwonde Donker hielp Sterrenhemel overeind. "Dat zeg ik niet en ik bedoel het niet." zei Donker. "Kom maar mee," Voor de zekerheid liep Vuur tussen de twee wolven in, voor het geval ze nog een gevecht zouden hebben. Donker en Sterrenhemel lieten een spoor van bloed achter. "We komen in de buurt van het rebellenkamp." zei Donker. "We moeten snel zijn, want het gaat regenen." Vuur keek omhoog en zag dat de wolken zich langzaam samenpakten. De eerste druppels vielen al. "Ik ben er al aan gewend." zei Vuur. "Waar ik vroeger woonde regende het bijna altijd. Dit is lang niet zo erg." 2. Rebellenkamp De andere wolven waren er dus niet aan gewend. Toen het begon te stortregenen renden de wolven hard naar het kamp toe. Vuur volgde Donker maar. Vuur zag een grote open plek tussen de bomen, waar kleine holen gemaakt waren. "Dit is de Open Plek." verklaarde Donker. Vuur keek om zich heen en zag geen kleine kuilen waar wolven in slapen. "Wolven, ondergronds?" vroeg Vuur verbijsterd. "Ja, we zijn toch geen bevers?" zei Donker. "Bevers zijn ware architecten. Wolven staan eerder bekend als moordlustig en alles behalve architect." Vuur luisterde niet meer toen er een wolf met een sluwe blik in zijn ogen op Vuur, Sterrenhemel en Donker afliep. "Hallo, Teran. Altijd fijn om jou te zien." zei Donker sarcastisch. Teran nam de drie wolven met half dicht geknepen ogen in zich op. "Jij daar." zei hij terwijl hij Vuur aankeek. "De Grote verwacht je." toen Vuur hem met een rare blik aankeek legde hij het uit. "De Grote is de leider van de rebellen. Ze bepaald samen met de Heelwolf en de raad wanneer en waar er aanvallen gepleegd worden. De Heelwolf is de genezer van de wolven." voegde Teran toe, die de blik van Vuur alweer gezien had. "Maar nogmaals, de Grote verwacht je." "Wie is de Grote?" vroeg Sterrenhemel. "Dat is geheim." Donker, Sterrenhemel en Vuur volgden Teran, rechtstreeks een hol in. Vuur paste er bijna niet in. Hij begreep nu wel waarom je het Rebellenkamp niet kon vinden. Eenmaal in het hol was het schemerdonker en de lucht rook naar aarde. "Grote, ze zijn er." zei Teran. Vaag zag Vuur een wolf die met de rug naar hun toestond. Ze draaide zich om. "Hierom heb ik respect voor wolvinnen." zei Donker tegen Sterrenhemel. Vuur luisterde niet echt. Hij keek naar de schoonheid van deze wolvin. Ze was ongeveer even oud als hem. "Hallo," sprak ze met een tedere stem. "Welkom bij het Rebellenkamp. Sorry voor het ongemak op de manier hoe je bij ons moest komen. Maar, anders zouden we al gevonden zijn." "Ik vind het niet erg hoor... Grote," verzekerde Vuur de Grote. "Ik heet Zaira.'' zei de wolf lachend. "Iedereen noemt me de Grote. Ik ben net als ieder ander." ''Nee, mooier. ''dacht Vuur bij zichzelf. "Kom mee, we gaan naar de Raadszaal." Ze gingen een ander hol in, vlak naast het hol van Zaira. Er schuifelden een heleboel wolven rond in het krappe hol. Zaira ging op een klein heuveltje aarde staan en maande iedereen tot stilte door een harde grom. "Vandaag zijn wij hier bijeengekomen voor Vuur en Sterrenhemel." Ze wenkte Vuur. Vuur kwam naast haar staan. "Vuur, wil jij je aansluiten bij de Rebellen?" vroeg Zaira luid. Hij wist het niet. Hij was niet lang bekend in Ruigwoud. Als de bewoners van Noord zo leden, zou hij willen helpen. "Als dat betekend dat ik Wolvenlevens kan redden van de dood, sta ik tot dienst van de Rebellen." zei Vuur. Hij had zijn besluit genomen. "Sterrenhemel, kom naar voren." zei Zaira. Ongemakkelijk schuifelde Sterrenhemel naar Zaira toe en ging naast haar staan. "Sterrenhemel, ben jij bereid om je aan te sluiten bij de Rebellen?" "Uhm..." Sterrenhemel keek naar Vuur met een vragende blik in haar ogen. Vuur haalde zijn schouders op. Ze moest het zelf beslissen. "Kan ik er over nadenken?" vroeg ze. "Ja hoor," zei Zaira. "Vuur," vervolgde Zaira. "Je krijgt een rondleiding door het Kamp. Donker zal het laten zien. Sterrenhemel, volg ze ook maar." Vuur klom zij aan zij met Donker het hol uit. Vuur ging een hol in dat vol lag met kruiden en andere dingen om verwonden of zieken er weer bovenop te laten komen. "Dit is het hol van Mariana, de Heelwolf." "Daar komt ze net aan," zei Donker. Er kwam een wolvin binnen. "Welk kruid is dit?" vroeg Sterrenhemel met stralende ogen aan Mariana, terwijl ze met haar staart naar een bloem wees. "Dat is Purpelblad. Daardoor vallen wolven snel in slaap." Donker liet Vuur ook de Planruimte, De Voedselvoorraad en de slaapholen zien. "Het begint al te schemeren," zei Sterrenhemel. "En ik heb best wel honger eigenlijk." Ze liep in de richting van de Voedselvoorraad. "Ho eens!" riep Donker, terwijl hij geïrriteerd met zijn klauwen over de modderige grond schraapte. "Geen Rebel, geen eten!" Somber liep Sterrenhemel het Kamp uit, om in het bos in haar eentje te jagen. "Is dat niet een beetje sneu?" vroeg Vuur. "Zo zijn de regels, Vuur." zei Donker. "En ik ben er niet om daar iets aan te veranderen." Vuur en Donker liepen samen naar de Voedselvoorraad en Vuur beet een stuk van een hert af en nam het mee naar De Open Plek. Donker liep met een stuk Steenbok. Ze gingen naast elkaar zitten en verorberden hun eten. Het was inmiddels al middernacht. Met een uitdagende glinstering in zijn ogen keek Donker naar Vuur. "Voor vanavond is er een aanval bij de Slaapholen van Grijs en zijn makkers. En jij gaat mee." 3. Gevecht Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Natuurster Categorie:Klad Categorie:Wolven Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018